


I'll see you again

by QueenCobra



Series: Pink Tulips [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cemetery, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCobra/pseuds/QueenCobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope visits with a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll see you again

I took a deep breath as I parked Ester on the side of the gravel road. Getting out, I realized the rain from earlier that day had caused the ground to become soft, so I took off my yellow heels. With the pink tulips in hand, I walked up the grassy pathway, past the many statues, and I stopped at the headstone of a very dear friend. Not caring about my dress, I sat down in the wet grass. I laid the flowers on her grave.

"Hey, Erin, I'm sorry I haven't made it out here to see you in the past few weeks. JJ is on vacation with Will and Henry, so I'm pulling double duty over at the bureau." I stretched out on the ground nest to the grave, and rested my head on the stone. "It's been a year since I, we, had to say goodbye to you, and I'm still not over losing you. Rossi loved you, and he still does, but I never got to tell you how much I loved you. When you and the team were in New York, I was worried, mostly about you. Yeah, you and Rossi were a thing then, but I was falling for you big time. I was the very last person to know you were gone, Derek told me. It seemed to take forever for it to hit me that you weren't coming back, that I would never get the chance to tell you how I feel. Hotch had me take a week of personal leave, and all I could do is cry. By the end of the week, I was sure I was all out of tears. I wish you were here, Erin. I should probably get back to work, my lunch break is almost over." I stood up and smoothed my dress. "I'll be back this weekend."

I turned around and started to walk back to my car, and it started raining. I wiped my tears away, looking back at her grave, "I love you, Erin. I hope I'll get to see you again someday soon." I blew a kiss to the wind before I went back to work.


End file.
